A Grande Amizade
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Antes do ataque de Seadramon, Matt tem uma conversa com Tai. Nesta conversa fala sobre ele e sobre T.K. e sobre aquilo que sente. [OneShot]


**Título** – A Grande Amizade

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Matt, Tai, Gabumon, T.K., Agumon

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Digimon

**Descrição** – One Shot

**Atenção** – Esta Fic foi escrita quando tinha 14 aninhos e foi baseada no 3º episódio "O Meu Amigo Garurumon" da primeira série do Digimon. Este foi um momento ideal que encontrei para desenvolver um pouco mais as emoções de Matt em relação ao seu irmão T.K.. Mas agora que reli a Fic e a publiquei, já não me recordo muito bem o que se passou na minha cabeça para a escrever, mas talvez tenha sido por ser um episódio dedicado ao Matt e ao T.K. (outro episódio que gostei muito e confesso que até o tenho gravado umas três vezes XD).

Quero só avisar que apenas passei a limpo a Fic e que não me dei ao trabalho de a corrigir. Apenas corrigi as grandes gralhas, mas o resto mantive, para que um dia mais tarde eu possa recordar a minha maneira de escrever naquela altura.

Espero que gostem! E… leiam muito!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Grande Amizade**

Esta pequena, mas grande conversa passa-se no Mundo Digimon. No mesmo local onde Gabumon digi-evoluiu para salvar Matt e T.K. das terríveis garras de Seadramon. No mesmo momento em que Tai ouviu a triste melodia de Matt, tocada na sua harmónica.

"_Quero dedicar esta pequena história à grande Amizade entre o Matt e o Tai."_

As seis crianças dormiam no autocarro com os seus Digimons, enquanto o Tai e o Agumon faziam a vigia na sua vez, mas no autocarro também havia uma excepção. Era o Matt.

- Gabumon, vai dormir com o T.K.. Não consigo dormir contigo aqui! Fazes-me muito calor…

- Queres que eu faça calor ao T.K.?

- Não foi isso que disse!

- És muito tímido.

- Vai!

O Gabumon foi para ao pé do pequeno que sentindo uma nova presença abriu os olhos e olhou para o Matt. Como Matt virou as costas corado o rapaz voltou a adormecer.

Matt saiu do autocarro, pensando que o T.K. ficava bem com o Gabumon e quentinho. Dirigiu-se para uma das margens do lago e começou a tocar na sua harmónica.

Tai, que entretanto estava quase a adormecer junto de uma fogueira, despertou logo ao ouvir a melodia do amigo. Deixou o Agumon e foi ter com o Matt, pensando que quisesse trocar de turno.

- Matt ainda é cedo para trocar de turno!

- Eu sei mas não conseguia dormir. – respondeu o rapaz sem se voltar e pondo-se de pé.

- Estão todos bem no autocarro?

- Sim, dormem todos e o T.K. também.

- Matt, tu falas do T.K. de uma maneira especial! Será por ele ser apenas uma criança?

- Não, não… Eu não considero o T.K. especial para nós! – tentou disfarçar a sua voz triste.

- Mas especial para ti! São muito parecidos…

- Eu parecido com o T.K.! Ah, ah, ah… – riu-se o Matt, tentando disfarçar mais uma vez. – Eu não me pareço em nada com ele. Ele é apenas uma criança e não devia estar aqui. Devia estar ao pé da mãe.

- E do pai também! – acrescentou o Tai, fazendo o Matt baixar a cabeça triste. O Tai sentiu que a pouco e pouco entristecera o seu amigo e tentou não falar da família pensando que era o facto de estarem longe dela que provocava desgosto ao Matt. Foi então que puxou a conversa anterior.

- Bem, não foi isso que eu disse…

- O quê? – exclamou o Matt voltando-se finalmente para o Tai e fitando-o admirado sem entender.

- És parecido com o T.K. no rosto, na cara, nos olhos, no cabelo e em tudo menos no feitio. – respondeu o Tai.

- Já não és a primeira pessoa a dizê-lo!

- És irmão do T.K.?

- É verdade. Os nossos pais já não vivem juntos e o T.K. gosta mais de ti. Eu tenho mau génio!

- Eu não sabia… – disse o Tai ao ver o Matt baixar a cabeça.

- Eles separaram-se há anos e agora eu vivo com o meu pai e não vejo o T.K. sempre, só às escondidas pois os meus pais não querem.

- É triste!

- O T.K. é muito importante para mim.

Fez-se uma pausa; uma pausa que para Matt era necessária.

- Eu já conhecia o T.K…. – mas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer na cara do Matt, interromperam o Tai.

- O meu sonho era ser normal. Desde que cresci com o meu pai, ganhei este meu génio. Queria ser normal e ter uma família normal… unida!

- Calma Matt!

- Sim Tai, eu queria mentir a mim mesmo, tentava não dar parte fraca, ser corajoso e não sentimentalista. Queria ser um homem e não me preocupar com o desnecessário. Mas… a minha vida é o T.K.!

- E por isso fazias-te orgulhoso?

- Claro, não queria que o T.K. desconfiasse e me abandonasse. Não queira que tu e os outros me deixassem e rissem e… Não queria ficar sozinho!

- Nós nunca te faríamos isso Matt.

- Para mim a Amizade é tudo.

- E para mim tudo tem Valor, até tu! Matt, somos uma equipa e vamos estar juntos nisto.

- Juntos nisto! Não Tai, vocês é que são uma equipa, eu não mereço ser incluído.

- Cala-te Matt! Sem a tua amizade nunca vamos sair daqui. Eu sei que se trabalharmos em equipa, encontraremos uma maneira de regressar a casa, por isso não podes desistir agora.

- Fazes-me um favor?

- Claro, diz o que é.

- Se sairmos daqui leva o T.K. para casa.

- Não o vou fazer! – respondeu o Tai livremente, mas o Matt olhou para ele enervado.

- Porq…

- Porque és tu que o vais fazer!

A face de Matt mudou repentinamente.

- Não posso!

- Podes sim. Tu é que não queres mas vais faze-lo. Tu é que és o seu irmão! Devo-te um pedido de desculpa. Quando chegámos aqui eu vi o T.K. tão pequeno e desprotegido, por isso tentei estar sempre com ele. Agora que sei que ele tem um irmão, já não me vou preocupar com ele.

Matt ficou pálido com estas palavras. Ele não queria ver o T.K. desamparado.

- Não vais fazer isso! O T.K. gosta de ti e tens de te preocupar com ele!

- Não vale a pena. Tu preocupas-te mais que tudo no mundo e ele gosta é de ti. Afinal são irmãos...

A pouco e pouco a cara de Matt iluminava-se. As lágrimas secaram completamente e um sorriso ia nascendo. Tai vendo o amigo mais calmo aproveitou-se dele para aquelas suas partidas.

- Esta conversa deixou-me com sono. Já que não consegues dormir eu consigo. Agora podes ocupar o meu lugar.

Tai virou as costas e começou a caminhar para o autocarro, deixando o Matt para trás espantado. Foi então que ao descobrir a intenção do rapaz, Matt gritou:

- Espera aí, estás a aproveitar-te desta conversa que acabou para ires dormir e deixar-me aqui! Ainda é cedo para trocar de turno!

- Mas tu não consegues dormir. – respondeu virando-se para trás e fitando o Matt.

- És um aproveitador!

- Amanhã vais dizer-me como é que descobriste a minha artimanha. – bocejou o rapaz. – Boa noite!

Tai foi ter com Agumon que tinha saído de ao pé da fogueira e esperava-o a meio do caminho.

- Sabes Agumon, agora entendo melhor o Matt. – informou o rapaz juntando-se ao seu Digimon e prosseguindo os dois para o autocarro.

Quanto ao Matt, ele ficou a olhar para o Tai e o seu companheiro Digimon, enquanto eles se afastavam, e sorria sentindo-se desabafado. Apesar de não suportar aproveitamentos como o de Tai não querer trocar de turno e depois de se cansar durante a conversa trocar logo para ir descansar, deixando-o cansado e com mais horas de turno…

Mas brevemente e antes de Tai adormecer completamente, Seadramon estava prestes a atacar. E enquanto não o fazia, Matt sentava-se ao pé da água pensativo e a tocar a sua harmónica.

Sentia-se calmo e contente por ter a amizade do Tai e por puder contar sempre com ele. E…

Agora, Matt tocava a sua melodia enquanto, sem saber "aguardava o ataque de Seadramon"! Ataque que para ele seria importante, porque dar-lhe-ia mais uma oportunidade de estar com o seu irmão T.K. e Tai sabia-o plenamente.

"_Por agora, quero dizer que Matt ainda está a tocar harmónica e que Seadramon ainda não atacou, mas isso deixarei ao critério de cada um, porque cada um terá uma maneira diferente de o imaginar."_

**Fim**


End file.
